It is known in the art that asphaltic membranes can be applied to cementitious substrates. Exemplifying such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,856, 3,900,102, and the brochures published by W. R. Grace entitled BITUTHENE Waterproofing Systems and Heavy Duty BITUTHENE. Such membranes comprise a flexible sheet-like support having a pressure sensitive adhesive layer which is a blend of a bitumen and rubber. The supports may take the form of natural rubber or synthetic organic polymers, including polyethylene, polypropylene, polyamides, polyesters, polyvinylchloride, as well as inorganic or metallic supports. Other sheet-like supports include woven and non-woven fabrics of inorganic or organic natural or synthetic fibers (i.e., staple fibers or continuous filaments), for example, woven fabric of fibers of one of the synthetic organic polymers, glass tissue, hessian, cotton, or other fiber scrim or bituminous roofing felt.
Other asphaltic membranes are disclosed in co-pending applications U.S. Ser. No. 167,986 filed July 14, 1980, now abandoned, and U.S. Ser. No. 168,901 also filed July 14, 1980, now abandoned, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such membranes are outstandingly adapted for use in the maintenance, or repair, of roads. As used herein, roads includes highways, streets, parking lots, driveways and the like. Such membranes are flexible laminate of a coated fibrous reinforcement material having an adhesive layer on one side thereof, the coating being the reaction product of asphalt, a non-depolymerized rubber and a polymerizable vinly aromatic monomer. The adhesive is suitably the reaction product of asphalt, a polymerizable vinyl aromatic monomer, a non-depolymerized rubber, and either depolymerized rubber or a terpene resin, preferably, an admixture of depolymerized rubber and a terpene resin.
In order to enhance the qualities of the bonding of asphaltic membranes to cementitious substrates, for example, asphalt or concrete roads, the use of a primer has been suggested. In this respect, reference may be had to the above indicated brochure, BITUTHENE Waterproofing Systems.